


You Bring Out the Best in Me

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Comfort Food, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Makeup, Parody, Pizza, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Role Reversal, Running Away, Shout-outs, Sleeping Together, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: When Yellow and Blue Diamond break up, it's up to two certain parties to help get them back together again.





	You Bring Out the Best in Me

**Author's Note:**

> It had been planned for a long time that if Yellow and Blue were to get into a fallout, the former would totally be part of the "Sad-because-their-blue-girlfriends-ran-away" Squad and do nothing but mope around while the latter would dive right back into working again lol

One afternoon, it was just Peridot, Lapis, and Garnet in the Beach House. Well, it was more like just Peridot, Lapis, Ruby, and Sapphire together in the Beach House.

Today was kind of a boring day. Looking around for something to do, Peridot noticed a familiar object hidden in a shelf. It was a Diamond Communicator. Then, an idea came into her head. She hastily grabbed the item, and began to try to activate it when she was interrupted.

"Peridot, what are you doing?" asked Lapis.

Peridot puffed out her chest. "Well, today, I'm going to bury the hatchet with Yellow Diamond once and for all!" she declared.

"Uh, Peridot? I don't think you should be handling that thing!" warned Ruby.

"Yeah, it's better if Steven is the one making the call--" added Sapphire.

"Not today!" Peridot stood tall with a confident expression on her face. "'Cause it's about high time that _I_ am the one taking initiative! I mean, I've learned so much from Steven's ways, y'know?" _And besides, he'd probably never stop begging me anyhow if I waited too much longer..._

Everyone was pretty surprised at just how much Peri had (figuratively) _grown_.

"Well, okay then..." Lapis gave a 'sure-why-not' shrug.

Peridot 'dialed' Yellow Diamond, and then let the Diamond Communicator float and open up. "I'm sure that she is doing _spectacularly_ these days..." she told herself.

Yellow Pearl picked up. Oddly enough, her face was stained with traces of tears and... red sauce. "Yellow Diamond control room, whaddya want?" the yellow Gem asked in an unusually low tone.

Peri was puzzled, decided to not to question it at the time. "I, uh, would like to speak to Yellow Diamond, please..." she said.

"Sorry, but she's not in the best--" Yellow Pearl was cut off by a giant yellow hand reaching for the Communicator.

"Ugh, gimme that, I have nothing better to do anyhow..." came a familiar deeper voice, who then brought the Communicator up the eye level.

Nobody was prepared for the horrors that would lie ahead.

Yellow Diamond was such a sorry sight for eyes. Instead of her usual armor, she was wearing nothing but old panties and a dirty tank top. There were heavy bags under her bloodshot eyes. Oh, and her golden-blonde hair looked pretty frazzled too.

Pizza boxes were littered _everywhere_. _Lots_ of pizza boxes. As in, "Yellow Diamond had apparently decided to spend a good portion of her life savings on pizza" amounts of pizza boxes. There were huge puddles of tears on the floor as well. And if you listened closely, you probably could've heard Celine Dion playing faintly on some idle screen in the background.

"Wait, what." was all Peri could flatly squeak.

Yellow was too numb to make a snide remark at her ex-employee. She just scratched her butt.

The green Gem turned to her friends. "I highly doubt that that sad lump of coal is actually Yellow Diamond." Peridot snarked.

Yellow didn't even react to that comment in any way, as she just miserably sprawled out on the floor while she ate yet another slice of greasy pizza she took out from the box at the top of the pile of other boxes (and occasionally offering her Pearl a couple of nibbles).

Sapphire, like everybody, looked pretty grossed out. "Hm, something's definitely up." she said.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Peri tried asking.

"...Nothing in particular." replied Yellow in a haggard tone.

"Geez, how long have you been living like _that_? At least clean up your place a bit!" suggested Lapis.

"...It doesn't matter..." moaned Yellow dryly.

"What's wrong? Wait, where's Blue Diamond?" Ruby asked.

Her face became awash with sadness. "...We broke up!" Yellow's voice cracked.

Ruby put her hands up to her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Well, what happened?" questioned Sapphire.

"We got into an argument, and..." Tears started to well up in the Diamond's eyes again, but she averted her gaze so that nobody could see them. "And she just left me! I miss her so much!"

"I miss her Pearl...'s drawings!" Yellow Pearl sadly added.

Peridot now felt pretty bad for the rude comment that she made earlier. "Oh my Stars, that's terrible..." she said.

Yellow sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "But perhaps, for my sake too, I just need to keep looking forward to become stronger..."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Lapis.

"Maybe she's better off without me always dismissing her emotions as such useless things."

"...No!" Peridot defied.

Ruby stepped up. "We know exactly how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

Ruby decided to share her experience. "Yeah. This one time, Sapphire yelled at me and warped off to somewhere when she got angry. I became so distraught that I actually ran off myself; I thought that what the things she said were true, and that I could have a better life on my own. But in the end, I missed her too much to keep it up, so I had no choice but to see her again."

"For me, it was when Lapis took the barn and left Earth. Just like you, I wallowed around in misery all by myself." Peridot told her story. "When she finally came back, I didn't hesitate to stop bending over backwards for her; we resolved our feelings _together_."

"If you want her back, just go up to her and tell her how you feel." Ruby said with a confident smile on her face.

Yellow looked at the two small Gems with hopeful eyes. "You really think she'll take me back?" she asked unusually softly.

Peridot nodded. "Definitely. Who else could possibly help her focus and give her a comforting hand when she needs it?"

Yellow got an expression in her eyes that just seemed to say, _Oh my God, you're right!_

And so the call to Yellow Diamond ended.

* * *

Peridot called Blue Diamond next.

Blue Pearl picked up. There was colorful ice cream stained around her mouth. "Blue Diamond has no time to speak to anybody." She motioned for the green Gem to hang up. "Go home! Go away! You bother her."

Peri refused to back down. "Uh, thanks, but we're _already_ at home, so--"

Just then, a soft voice came from offscreen. "Pearl? Who's that on the Diamond Line?" the voice asked.

Blue Pearl looked over, and said, "Your guess is as good as mine, but--"

A large blue hand reached in, and brought the Communicator up to her eye level. "I think I'll take it from here..." Blue Diamond said.

The good news was, the conditions of her place were easier on the eyes compared to Yellow's.

Blue Diamond was still dressed in her usual clothes, but her hair was _far_ messier. The bags under her bloodshot eyes seemed a lot darker and heavier than usual. She was busy typing away at a keyboard with a stoic expression on her face; you could say that she had mirrored Yellow's exact pose from when Peridot contacted her for the very first time.

If you looked downwards from her level though, you could see that her chair was surrounded by Stars-knows-how-many ice cream tubs; she had evidently been gorging on them in a futile attempt to comfort herself. Ironically enough, there was little-to-no water on the floor, and certainly there was no cheesy sad music playing in the background.

Lapis actually started snorting and chuckling at the scene. "Wow, I forgot that Blue Diamond was pretty pudgy for a dictator!" she snickered.

"Lapis, shut up!" hissed Peridot.

"What are you doing?" asked Sapphire, trying to move the call along.

Blue barely even looked up from her screen. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" she scoffed. "Being a Diamond when my Gems need her; I'm actually being a leader."

"What?" said Ruby.

Blue ran her free hand through her hair. "I'm _so_ tired of drowning in all this regret."

"Blue Diamond? A-are you okay? Where's Yellow?" asked Peridot.

"Probably being more hysterical than usual somewhere." Blue replied bitterly, looking away from them.

"No. _Where's_ Yellow?" Lapis repeated the question in a serious voice.

Blue couldn't keep up the cold act any longer. "...Yellow and I broke up!" she moaned as a blue wave of sadness obscured the call view.

 _Eeyup. There it is._ "Oh, my." said Peridot.

"We had a fight a couple of days ago..." Tears spilled out the Diamond's eyes. "She said I was clingy and... dependent!" She choked up on the last word.

Even though Ruby still was the most afraid of Blue, she said, "I-I'm so sorry..."

Blue looked down at her legs. "I knew somewhere deep down that we couldn't live like this forever."

"Stop--" Lapis began.

"Perhaps she'll be far happier off without me slowing her down with my intrusive powers and all."

Lapis had enough. "Can you just shut up for one second and let us say something!?"

"You're wrong. She needs you more than ever." Sapphire told Blue.

"...?"

"When I was overwhelmed once, I lashed out at Ruby and left her." Sapphire confessed. "When I returned to apologize to her, she was already gone. I felt so guilty, I was in tears. So, I couldn't have been more happy when she finally came back and I finally got the chance to say sorry to her."

Lapis was finally brave enough to share her own story. "I was such a terrible person for abandoning Peridot and taking the barn to the moon. In fact, I've ran away from my problems multiple times before in the past, but it just made everything worse. In the end, I was so tired of always running, I had no choice but to finally go back and face my fears. I apologized to Peridot a lot--and I talked to her a lot--for how lowly I had treated her ever since we had been living together, and I... I told her I would never leave her again."

"...Should I truly go back...?" Blue asked slowly.

Sapphire answered, "Yes. Or else she wouldn't have someone to soothe her temper and encourage patience."

Blue's eyes widened as she came upon the realization. "Oh...!" she just quietly said.

And so the call to Blue Diamond ended.

* * *

Steven came home many hours later to find two Gem couples cuddling on the couch (well, Garnet was just hugging herself, but still). "Uh, did I miss something?" he asked, confused.

"Eh, not really." replied Lapis with a small laugh.

Steven walked over to the spot where the Diamond Communicator was (it was right back in its original place), and 'dialed' it. "Alright, so I'm gonna--'' Strangely, the Communicator rang a couple of times, but nobody on the other end picked it up at all. "Huh?" He tried again. No answer. "Hey! Why isn't anybody picking up!?" he asked in frustration.

"Give them some time." replied Garnet, who walked over to him, smiling.

Steven cocked his head. "Oh?"

Garnet leaned down a planted a kiss on Steven's forehead; this granted him a moment of her future vision.

Steven's cheeks became rosy as he saw what was happening many, many galaxies away. "Oh!"

* * *

Ignoring ring after ring, Blue continued to embrace Yellow close to her chest as they slept on the floor together. Their Pearls snuggled together inside of Blue's hair loop.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you guys, writing the scenes where Yellow was a member of the "My-blue-girlfriend-ran-away-and-now-life-is-meaningless" Support Group was one of the funniest things I've done in making fanfiction; it was mainly inspired by an episode of the newer Ducktales lol
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
